espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Corporation
Overview The Trinity Corporation is a weapons manufacturing and genetics R&D corporation based in the United States of America. It is currently one of the most powerful (and secretive) corporations in the private sector. History Origins The Trinity Corporation was founded in Boston, Massachusetts, in the fall of 1958 by one James M. Dawson and now United States Senator Joseph Jacobs. Conflicts Vietnam War, 1964-1975 Trinity Arms (as Trinity Corp was known as back then) supplied weapons and ammunition to American and South Vietnamese forces during the duration of the war. Joseph Jacobs, co-chairman at the time, also participated in the war as a member of the United States Marine Corps. The War in Afghanistan, 2003-2007 Trinity Corp. was involved in the war via weapons manufacturing as well as deployment of Mk2 units and the then-newly developed Mk3 units. Trinity forces assisted the U.S. and NATO forces in their endeavors until Trinity's eventual Middle Eastern pullout in 2007. The War in Iraq, 2003-2007 Trinity Corp. was involved in the war via weapons manufacturing as well as deployment of Mk2 units and the then-newly developed Mk3 units. Trinity forces assisted the U.S. forces in their endeavors until Trinity's eventual Middle Eastern pullout in 2007. Mk3 (and future 'Archangel' founder) Michael participated extensively in the war, commanding his fellow Mk3s and Mk2s. He met and served with Colonel Alvaro Marlow, and became close friends with him. They served together until Col. Marlow left the war in 2006. The Syria/Iraq Conflict, 2015 Trinity Corp, in response to terrorist attacks in Washington D.C., sent troops and supplies to the nations of Syria and Iraq to fight the faction behind the attacks known as the AWA (the Anointed Warriors of Allah). The fighting lasted for a few months, until the AWA suddenly stopped their attacks. Trinity, no longer seeing the AWA as a threat, pulled out of the conflict and left the other factions that had joined to deal with the problem. Units Trinity Mark Two (Mk2) Units The Trinity Mk2 units are the main fighting force of the Trinity war machine. All are clones, each created from samples of various soldiers around the globe. During their creation, they are programmed with the necessary information that an adult human being would need (reading, writing, etc.) After that, they are then programmed with basic combat data, which is then added to with advanced combat training after birth (what the Mk3 units call the process of being pulled from the tank). They are literally bred for war, numbering well into the hundreds of thousands. The 'LOCUST' Units The 'LOCUST' units are Mk2 units that have survived countless trials by fire during Trinity's many campaigns. They make up the majority of Trinity's Special Forces division in ground combat. The years of steady warfare have hardened them into proper warriors. There are currently 250,000 members. Trinity tends to test out future combat equipment and weaponry with the LOCUST, and their current loadout proves it. Equiped with top of the line, durable body armor, high-end weaponry, and advanced targeting systems integrated into their headgear, they are a true force to deal with. Military Police The Trinity Military Police are Mk2 units tasked with the job of keeping the peace at Trinity facilities and Trinity controlled locations. They also keep the peace among Trinity's forces. They're trained in the Israeli martial art known as Krav Maga, so they can easily take down rowdy Mk2s or other soldiers should the need arise. They are armed with the basic weaponry that most Mk2 soldiers use. Tower Guard The Trinity Tower Guard are members of the Trinity Military Police tasked with guarding Trinity Tower, Trinity Corps headquarters in Boston. They dress in normal clothing, and usually carry pistols/shotguns/SMGs. Tower Guardians Trinity Tower Guardians are LOCUST members tasked with guarding the highest floors of Trinity Tower along with guarding the Chairman or CEO. They are masters in hand-to-hand combat (trained in the Chinese martial art of Wing Chun). They are also extremely talented in the use of firearms, but prefer to use their hands if possible. They wear a special set of experimental body armor, crafted JUST for them. Trinity Mark Three (Mk3) Units The Trinity Mk3 units are the next step up the chain in the Trinity forces. As the Mk2s before them, they are clones. The difference is they are created from certain soldiers from various nations. They serve as command units, but are sometimes involved in combat as well. The enhancements that they have compared to standard Mk2 units are supercharged nervous, muscular, and cardiovascular systems, making them stronger, faster, and smarter than their fellow clones. Mark Three Type Two (Type 2) Units The Type 2 units are a variant of the standard Mk3 units, created for more combat intense situations. Originally created in secret at Trinity Facility Omega-I 'Antarctica', they're meant to replace the Mk3 units altogether. They have the same enhancements as the standard Mk3 units, but with an additional set of improvements such as a reinforced skeletal system and ocular targeting implants. They usually wear modified versions of the Mk3's armor, personalized to suit the Type 2's tastes. Their helmet is a super advanced system that enhances their vision even farther than it already is, offering different vision modes and information on current bodily issues and situations. They are usually equipped with standard conventional weaponry, but sometimes are equipped with an experimental Gauss Rifle. Mark Three Type Three (Type 3) Units The Type 3 unit is a variant of the Mk3 units, created for tactical and stealth related endeavors. It is currently unknown where they are made and what actually is different about them, but they apparently show signs of increased intelligence compared to that of the standard Mk3 or Type 2 units. Former Units Trinity Mechanized Soldier - Mark One (MS-Mk1) Machines, built to serve as advanced ground forces under the orders of the Mk3s. Some of Trinity's scientists believed that the clone series was too flawed to be used efficiently, and tried to come up with ways to replace them entirely. Thus was born the Mechanized Soldier program. The aim was to build a soldier able to outperform an organic soldier on the battlefield. Faster, stronger, smarter. Sadly, only two dozen of the soldiers were ever built, as the funding for the program was snatched out from under them and funneled into the Mark Three Type Two program. All two dozen now reside in the underground labs of Trinity Tower, stored away and deactivated. Trinity Mark Four (Mk4) The Mk4 unit was supposed to be the next step in the clone program. Creating a super soldier of immense strength and intellect. A Mk3 soldier was used as a base, with numerous experiments and tests done to try and enhance the soldier even farther using genetics only. It didn't turn out to well, as most of the subjects were liquidfied under the immense genetic experimentation. Only one was successful, but was too unstable to be successfully tested in combat. The Mk4 was destroyed, and the program canceled. OHN Mark Zero and Mark One (Mk0 and Mk1) Units The Mk0 and Mk1 units, technically, were never introduced or controlled by Trinity Corp. A product of OHN, a company Trinity Corp bought out in the mid 1990s, the Mk2 and Mk3 units were the product of improving and expanding on the original Mk0 and Mk1 ideas. To see more information about the Mk0 and Mk1 units, please refer to the 'Cultist' and 'Baron' sections of the Children of God page. Places of Interest Trinity Tower Trinity Tower is the headquarters and primary lab of Trinity Corp. It is situated in Boston, Massachusetts, and has been since Trinity Arms was founded in 1958. The tower itself is sleek and round, similar in appearance to that of the GM Renaissance Center in Detroit, Michigan. There are a total of 125 floors going up from the ground floor, and an additional 30 floors going down beneath the ground. Most of the floors going up are centered around Trinity's operations and such, but a number of them are also dedicated to recreational activities. Notable features are a large indoor pool on the 75th floor, as well as a food court and spa. The Trinity CEO and Chairman's offices are on the top floor, and the last 25 floors are restricted to Level 5 Clearance and above only. The lower, underground floors are dedicated primarily to science and research. Most of the underground floors are off limits to everyone below Level 3 Security Clearance. The lowest five floors are off limits even to the CEO and Chairman. Only Trinity's top scientists know what's going on down there. Trinity Facility Omega-I 'Antarctica' Lab Omega-1 is a facility situated somewhere 200 miles south of Concordia Station in Antarctica. Built and run in secret, its original use was for the development and production of the Trinity Mk3 Type 2 line. It has since been re-purposed for both that as well as extreme environment training. People of Interest James M. Dawson (Deceased, 1921-1984), Founder of Trinity James M. Dawson was born to a Catholic Irish immigrant and his American wife in Boston, Massachusetts, in the summer of 1921. (More to be added later when I can come up with/remember the rest.) Senator Joseph Jacobs, Co-Founder of Trinity (WIP) Catherine Dawson (Deceased, 1921-1975) Wife of James Dawson. Mother of Ivanka and Isabella Dawson. Died in a plane crash in 1975. (More to be added later.) Ivanka Dawson (Deceased, 1960-1989) (WIP) Isabella Dawson (Deceased, 1960-1989) (WIP)Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions